Identités à travers les mondes
by OsiemSyn
Summary: [SPOILERS KH et FMA:B] - OS Après la disparition de Sora et la résolution des conflits, Axel se sent plus ou moins démuni. Après la victoire contre Bradley et les homonculus, Edward se sent plus ou moins démuni. Alors qu'ils vont se rencontrer pour la première fois, ils vont surtout comprendre à vivre à travers leurs nouvelles identités.


« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Axel regarda le Soleil, loin au-dessus de l'océan, avant de reporter son regard vers la personne qui lui parlait : Kairi. Comme beaucoup, elle avait remarqué sa nouvelle propension à s'isoler mais elle semblait être la seule à s'être décidée de lui poser la question, sûrement aidée par le temps qu'ils avaient passé à s'entraîner ensemble.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et encore, dire qu'il ne savait pas était un bel euphémisme Axel était complètement perdu. Depuis la disparition de Xehanort, il s'ennuyait, pas si loin de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il regrettait ces jours où il devait risquer sa vie entre Roxas, Xion et le reste de l'Organisation XIII, ces jours où il devait apprendre à vivre entre deux camps dont il n'avait jamais réellement fait partie. Que faire maintenant ? Ventus était de retour, de même que Roxas, Xion et Isa mais avec eux avait disparu son but, l'unique qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« C'est étrange, hein, que tout aille bien ? »

Axel regarda Kairi d'une manière étrange. Il était certain de pouvoir comprendre l'agonie que vivait son cœur depuis la disparition de Sora et, pourtant, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Tout va…bien ?

\- Il le faut. Sora préfèrerait nous voir rire que pleurer lorsqu'il reviendra. »

« Lorsqu'il reviendra », disait-elle sans, qu'un seul instant, Axel ne la croit réellement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre d'elle alors même qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste de où le retrouver ou de comment l'aider. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des réminiscences de celle qu'il savait maintenant être Xion, Axel avait fait le choix de garder le prénom de son Simili à défaut de garder le simple « Lea » parce que son cœur lui avait dicté que c'était la chose à faire, pour se souvenir et pour pouvoir être retrouvé, pour ne pas s'éloigner encore plus de cette personne oubliée. Dommage, tout simplement, que son cœur ne lui dicte pas quoi faire pour aider Sora...

« On a beaucoup réfléchis, tu sais, avec Riku, à comment le faire revenir mais au fond, toutes nos idées n'auraient conduit qu'à notre perte. »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Axel refusait de croire, c'était que Kairi et Riku soit capables d'abandonner aussi vite. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'ils seraient du genre à foncer presque tête baissée, pas autant que Sora cela dit, pour le sauver.

« Pourtant, on n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Lui a remué ciel et terre pour nous, pour tout le monde… C'est à notre tour, maintenant, de lui rendre la pareille. »

Axel ne sut pas quoi répondre. Au moins admettait-il que la tournure que prenaient les événements ressemblait déjà plus à ce qu'il connaissait de Riku et Kairi.

« Il reste une place pour un troisième membre, tu sais, alors si le cœur t'en di, tu peux nous rejoindre. »

Kairi lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le laisser seul avec son cœur, justement, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Roxas le rejoignit, accompagné de Xion, des glaces à l'eau de mer pour chacun d'entre eux. Visiblement, ses amies savaient ce qu'il projetait de faire.

« Alors, ça y est ? »

Roxas était celui qui avait eu l'audace de poser la question mais Axel n'était pas dupe : tous ceux présents sur l'île l'avaient au moins pensée. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Ca y était, oui, il allait partir à la recherche de Sora.

Leur périple commença au Colisée de l'Olympe puis dans tous les autres mondes qu'avait déjà visités Sora sans jamais qu'ils ne trouvent aucun indice. Le temps de chercher ailleurs, dans des mondes inconnus, vint donc rapidement ou c'était, en tous cas, le plan prévu avant que le sort n'en décide autrement et que le trio soit séparé par la force des choses.

Axel se retrouva seul, donc, dans un monde qui ne lui disait vraiment rien. C'était, de toute évidence, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, quelque chose d'assez vide. Des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue et le seul son présent dans cette atmosphère était celui d'un train qui se rapprochait… qui se rapprochait ?! Axel eut tout juste le temps de se décaler mais son vieux manteau s'accrocha et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer, à la force des bras, dans le moyen de transport en marche. Le vent et la vitesse lui donnèrent du fil à retordre mais il gagna finalement sa bataille en atterrissant tête la première sur le sol branlant. Un homme, blond aux yeux bleus et sans aucune arme apparente le regardait, son corps en position de combat.

Edward n'avait pas exactement compris ce qu'il se passait. Dans le train vers l'Ouest pour faire des recherches sur les différents types d'alchimie selon les régions, il s'était attendu à passer de nombreuses heures totalement seul plus personne n'avait quitté Amestris depuis que Bradley et les autres homonculus avaient été battus, depuis qu'un homme comme Roy Mustang avait pris en mains les rênes politiques du pays. Alors forcément, lorsque le train avait semblé se prendre un énorme coup, Edward avait été réveillé et, avant même qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il s'était retrouvé debout, prêt à se battre contre cet énergumène aux cheveux rouges qui s'amusaient à défier les lois de la gravité et aux yeux d'un vert plus que déstabilisant. Il ne semblait pas être armé mais son long manteau noir lui donnait un air réellement louche. Qui que soit cet homme, il était un vagabond et le premier réflexe d'Edward était surtout d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il faisait et de l'arrêter, mais comment ? Sans l'alchimie et si loin d'Amestris, il ne valait plus grand-chose…

« T'es qui, toi ? »

La première réaction d'Axel aurait bien été de répondre d'un air faussement arrogant « Axel, tu t'en souviendras ? » mais, à ce moment précis, seul au milieu d'un monde inconnu, allongé sur le ventre après avoir failli se faire écraser par un train, sa réponse devint tout autre, véritable reflet de ses pensées.

« Je sais pas. Axel ou Lea, comme tu veux. »

Axel se releva pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui lui sembla soudainement bien plus petit avant de continuer.

« Et toi, t'es qui ? »

La première réaction d'Edward aurait bien été de répondre « Edward Elric, Alchimiste Fullmetal » mais trop peu de ces mots lui correspondaient encore réellement.

« Edward Elric, ça, au moins, c'est encore vrai. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux bien loin de chez eux en plus d'être perdus sur ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, sur qui ils étaient réellement.

« Tu viens de l'Ouest ? Tu ressembles ni à un Ishval, ni à quelqu'un de Xing ni à quelqu'un d'Amestris. »

Axel devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que cet Edward lui racontait. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Il n'avait décemment pas le droit de lui dire qu'il venait d'un autre monde.

« Non pas vraiment, je cherche un ami. »

Edward reconnut dans les yeux de cet homme la même lueur que lui-même avait portée lorsqu'il cherchait comment rendre à Alphonse son corps : une lueur de tristesse mêlée à une détermination sans faille.

« Il ressemble à quoi, cet ami ?

\- Alors, il fait à peu près ta taille, les cheveux bruns qui partent dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, les yeux bleus et il est pas idiot mais juste un peu simple d'esprit. »

Après qu'Edward ait répondu ne jamais avoir vu une telle personne, Axel reposa la même question en donnant, cette fois-ci, les descriptions de Kairi et de Riku mais n'obtint rien de plus.

« Le monde est vaste, tu sais, ils sont peut-être dans un autre pays ? Ils font de l'alchimie ? »

Axel devait bien avouer, encore une fois, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'alchimie… Etait-ce simplement une sorte de magie, comme en faisait Donald par exemple ?

De toute façon, il n'eut pas à répondre puisque le train s'ébranla violement avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose attaquait, c'était indéniable et Axel en eut le cœur net lorsque des sans-cœurs entrèrent. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à la raison de leur présence et, tout en espérant ne pas en être la cause, dégaina sa keyblade. Les créatures disparurent rapidement et, après une rapide visite au conducteur, le train pu repartir.

Edward ne cessait de fixer la main désormais vide de son incongru nouveau compagnon de voyage. Quelle avait été cette arme ? Lui n'avait été capable de rien faire du tout, mais comment cet homme avait-il pu réussir à la matérialiser puis à la faire disparaître sans rien sembler donner en échange, sans cercle de transmutation et sans même claquer des mains ? Soit il avait manqué quelque chose, soit cet Axel était capable d'une alchimie dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont les portes ne lui étaient peut-être pas fermées.

« C'était quoi, tout ça ?

\- Des sans-cœurs. »

Axel soupira en comprenant rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement rester tranquille et décida de parler, d'expliquer. Dans un sens, il était plus facile de se confier à un inconnu et il se retrouva à en dire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais, en face, Edward avait de toute façon fait la même erreur. Au final, sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes explorèrent bien plus leurs cœurs et leurs émotions que jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Tandis que l'un parlait de la difficulté d'avoir vécu entre deux identités qui, même complémentaires, allaient parfois dans des directions opposées, l'autre parlait de la difficulté d'avoir perdu la seule identité qu'il n'avait jamais eue, la seule dont il avait vraiment réussi à être fier. Tous les deux se comprenaient, tous les deux cherchaient un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle piste pour mieux vivre.

Au final, Axel ne trouva ni Sora, ni Riku, ni Kairi ce jour-là. Au final, Edward ne trouva pas une façon de refaire de l'alchimie ce jour-là. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux sûrs d'avoir appris quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui resterait gravé dans leurs cœurs, quelque chose dont ils se souviendraient.


End file.
